


Last One

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read, Siblings, Slice of Life, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean will do anything to keep his little brother happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Written in response to one of Amberdreams Inktober entries.

Dean sat in their latest room motel room, staring out of the dirty window, waiting for his dad to come back. He would never tell anyone, but he was afraid that one day he would never come back. If that happened, he would have to run with Sam. He just _knew_ that they would separate them; and call him selfish, but he couldn't deal with losing Sam.

His brother... well, he meant the world to him. He made him feel important; to feel loved.

"Dean," he heard his little brother say from behind him.

"Hey Squirt, what's up?" he asked as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Here," Sam said softly as he thrust the last banana toward him.

All Dean could do was smile and shake his head as he heard his brother's stomach growl ever so lightly. "S'okay, you have it. I'm not hungry," he said as he gently pushed the banana and small hands away.

He was content as Sam happily munched on the banana. He could and would, gladly, do without, as long as his little brother was content, if not happy.

~Fin~


End file.
